Celos
by Neo Gosingtian
Summary: Kirino ha rechazado a Kariya y a este se le ha roto el corazón. Está situación le ha hecho ver que no era el único que había pasado por ese dolor con el mismo chico. Juntando fuerzas y conociéndose un poco más, quién sabe lo que se les ocurrirá por darle una pequeña venganza a su amado idiota, incluso que esto pueda acabar en otras cosas...


Corría. No paraba de correr.

¿Y qué más podía hacer? Era lo único de lo que le habían entrado ganas después de haber sido rechazado, sin contar el llorar, llorar, llorar y llorar.

**Flash Back. -**

_-¡Kirino Ranmaru!_

_-Ehh... ¿Sí? Dime. - Se volteó a mirar al chico_

_-Yo... Esto... ¡Te amo Kirino Ranmaru! ¡Te amo desde el primer día que entré al club! ¡Desde el momento en que nos empezamos a llevar mal, hasta el mismo día en el que nos hicimos amigos! - Dijo, casi sin oirse sus palabras, de la rapidez con la que las decía, totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón a mil mientras que el otro quedaba perplejo mientras lo miraba_

_-Es que... Tú no me gustas. - Hizo una pequeña muestra de disculpa y volteó para seguir caminando._

**Fin Flash back. -**

No podía dejar de ver esa escena en su cabeza, era un idiota, un completo idiota. Pero no él, que también se sentía así por haberse declarado, si no Kirino. "Si tan solo el supiera todo..." pensó, pero rápidamente recapacitó.

-**¡Qué piensas Masaki, si ese estúpido pelirrosa supiera, también le daría igual!**- Y es que detrás de esa declaración, habían meses y meses de preparo y reunión de fuerzas y valentía, el escoger las palabras exactas, aun que de nada sirvió ya que solo dijo lo que su corazón le mandaba y más importante, el convencerse así mismo de que se había enamorado realmente y tenía posibilidades. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para un "Tú no me gustas" y una estúpida señal de perdón? pensaba. Y es que eso era lo que más le dolía al chico, más que haber sido rechazo el como le había tratado, cuando el le abría su corazón y el otro parecía ni haberlo tomado enserio, como si solo le hubiera pedido un misero vaso de agua y él no tuviera. De lo mal que estaba, ni se le ocurrían comparaciones normales.

Se cansó de correr y paró detrás de unas rocas al lado del río, donde solía ir para estar solo y pensar. Se tiró al césped y miraba hacia el cielo, poco a poco estaba oscureciendo y aun que esto solía calmarle no sirvió de nada, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus orbes doradas y se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación. Al momento notó como un balón le llegaba hasta su lado, se incorporó para cogerlo pero antes de que su mano llegara hasta el balón miró hacia delante, y ahí estaba él.

**-¿C-capitán?** - dijo perplejo por verlo ahí, cuando creía que solo él iba hasta ahí

**-¿Ah? ¡Kariya! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te he dado?** -Sonrío, pero al momento se percató de que el otro estaba llorando.** - ¡Ne, Kariya! ¿Qué te pasa?** - Le dijo preocupado poniéndose a su altura en el suelo

**-¿Qu-e me...? ¡Ah!** - Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de la cara con el brazo y intentó sacar de nuevo su personalidad de chico malo, que poco a poco había ido perdiendo por culpa del pelirrosa engreído. **- N-nada...**

**-No, Kariya. Puedes contarme, es mi deber como capitán preocuparme por los del equipo.**

**-¡Sí claro, deber como capitán! ¡Todo es un deber! Nadie hace nada por mí por que yo le importe de verdad, solo por que es un deber o por que simplemente les doy pena. ¡Estoy harto maldita sea! ¡De todo, de ser el huérfano, de ser el antisocial, de que nadie quiera acercárseme, de que tú capitán las traigas a todas locas y después vayas de chico bueno y perfecto, y de creer que tenía posibilidades con ese maldito Kirino!** -Dijo, descargándose de todo, sin darse cuenta de que sus lágrimas volvían a brotar o que después se arrepentiría muchísimo de haberlo dicho todo con él delante, y volvió a echarse a la hierba. -** De todo... de todo estoy harto...**

**-Kariya...** - Shindou se estiró en la hierba a su lado. No le iba a pedir explicaciones, ni mucho menos se iba a enfadar con él, es más, no le había dicho nada malo. No podía decir que se sentía igual que él, pero al menos intentaría calmarlo. -** ¿Sabes? Yo no soy huérfano, pero siempre estoy solo. Sí, se que no te lo creeras, y que piensas que mi vida es muy fácil por que todos piensan que soy "rico" ni que yo quisiera eso, lo único que el dinero me da es que mis padres estén viajando todo el rato y nunca tengan tiempo para verme. Y sí, soy un antisocial parezca que no, pero he sufrido tanto al estar solo que es como si mi cuerpo estuviera programado para "intentar" establecer amistades para no volverme a sentir así. ¿Qué las traigo a todas locas? Si te interesan, para tí. Quizás sea raro pero no me interesan las chicas, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Posibilidades con Kirino? Creo que he pasado por lo mismo.**

Masaki quedó perplejo, no imaginaba que el capitán, Shindou Takuto, se sentía así realmente. Tampoco se esperaba una paliza, pero ni mucho menos que le abriera su corazón para mostrarle que él no estaba solo. Su última frase se le grabó. -** ¿A qué te refieres con qué has pasado con lo mismo?**

**-Hace más o menos un año, yo andaba loco por Kirino. Me moría por él. Siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, pero me di cuenta de que lo amaba como a ninguno. Oía que todos decían que el estaba por mi, que él mismo lo había dicho y que se notaba a leguas que me quería, esto me creó confianza y valentía para invitarlo a mi casa, y querer decirle todo. Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería Kirino, al llegar a mi casa el se abalanzó encima de mí y me dijo que sí, que él también estaba por mi. Yo no me esperaba que eso fuera a ser así, pero al menos me sentí feliz por que me "creí" correspondido. Y era verdad, el me quería, pero no me quería de la misma manera que yo a él, si no de otra forma.** - Masaki volteó la cabeza para mirarle, temiendo lo que iba a contarle. Shindou rió - **Sí, de esa forma en la que piensas. El estaba encima de mi y me quiso quitar la camiseta, yo estaba rojo y por el momento me dejé ir, pero gracias a Dios recapacité y lo quité de encima. Y es que ¿qué quería? Ni siquiera había cumplido las catorce años y el andaba buscando eso ¡pero si yo ni siquiera sabía usar eso!** - Masaki se sonrojó e intento hacerse el sordo. -** Me dejó totalmente roto por dentro, el corazón hecho pedazos, y hasta hace poco más de tu llegar al equipo, volví a hablarle.**

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, él otro no se podía creer que fuera verdad lo que Shindou le acababa de contar, pero de la manera en la que se lo dijo, lo creyó a la primera.

**-Quizás eso no venía a cuento y solo he empeorado las cosas, discúlpame Kariya.** - Dijo Shindou

**-¡No! No has empeorado nada, te doy las gracias por contármelo. Pero realmente me siento muy mal por haberte hecho decirlo para callarme la boca, ya que he hablado sin pensar totalmente y te he podido, y seguro te hecho daño, perdóname.** - Shindou sonrió

**-¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer, Kariya?** -Dijo Shindou, decidido.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Darle celos.** - Esto recibió un largo "Ehhhhhhhhh" de Masaki, con el que este volvió a sonreir. -** Sí créeme. Él nos ha hecho sufrir mucho a los dos, y aun que no soy de los que piensan así, creo que se merece que le den un poco de su propia medicina.**

**-P-pero cómo vamos a hacer eso...** - Dijo Masaki totalmente rojo, aún sabiendo perfectamente como se daban celos.

**-Pues...** -Shindou también se sonrojó un poco. -** Tú, yo... Bueno, si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte podrá salir bien. ¿Aceptas?** - ¿Aceptar? El otro era tenía todo un lío en la cabeza, todo lo que había pasado en menos de 3 horas.

**-Sí, acepto. ¿Qué haremos?** - Aún cuando volvía a saber, lo que tendrían que hacer

**-Hagamos como que somos novios, ¿sí? Tranquilo, solo tendremos que actuar cuando esté Kirino delante, aun que tampoco se tiene que notar tanto que es teatro, ya que aquí todos hablan por los codos, mejor me dices por mi nombre siempre, y así canta menos.**

**-E-está bien... Seremos novios... ¡E-es decir! Haremos como si lo fuéramos, nada real, jeje...** - Rió nervioso, al igual que el otro. - **Ah... Y por cierto capitán, digo, Takuto... Lo siento por todo lo de antes**. - Takuto sonrió y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse

**-No te preocupes, "_Ca-ri-ño_"~** - Y le guiñó el ojo.


End file.
